User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 4: To Hell and Back
'''To Hell and Back '''is the fourth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". I've never actually seen the Audie Murphy movie, but the name is cool. This chapter is also really good. Let's get started. This chapter is very similar to chapter 5 from "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". To Hell and Back After our Pyrrhic Victory against the Armenians and Bandits, I sent Pale to one of the previous forts that we conquered to gather reinforcements. We only had 523 soldiers after that battle, and needed more troops. About 10 hours after sending Pale, she returned with 2,000 Lancers. The next day, we continued marching. There were 17 more bandits forts that we had to capture. Then, the war will be over. The next fort was 4 miles away from the one we were at. The fort was very poorly defended, with only 10 bandits guarding it. The fort didn't even have a gate, so we all just rushed in and killed everybody. I put up another flag where the gate should have been. Before continuing, we got more recruits. Our total increased to almost 10,000 Lancers. They were not just from Yharnam, but from many other kingdoms as well. We also decided to start using horsemen, since we would be able to move faster, and be more deadly overall. I decided to have an army consisting of 8,000 infantry, and 600 cavalry. We marched to the next fort, capturing it with ease. The next 10 forts we conquered offered very little resistance, and surrendered to us. The surrendering bandits joined the Lancers, and promised not to betray me. About 800 bandits joined us, which didn't seem like much, but did help. Our crusade continued, with each victory leading to more recruits joining us. Soon, we had a force of 40,000 Lancers, and after that, we got no more recruits. Our last 6 battles of the war were very difficult, costly, and long. Ptolemy called this series of battles the "War in Hell". The first battle of the War in Hell was at a crossroad near Miltiades's Citadel. We were marching on the road, when we were ambushed by Armenians. The had heavily armored horsemen, and attacked us from both sides. They had about 300 men, but they still did alot of damage to us. We killed them in the end, but lost 267 Lancers. The next battle was fought at a fort near the Armenian Border. A very large Armenian force was waiting for us. The enemy had heavy cavalry and horse archers, which killed almost a quarter of our army. The next 2 battles were not as costly, but we still very difficult. The second to last battle of the war was the most costly by far. The Armenians and Bandits were fighting together, and had almost 80,000 men. I had to be extremely careful if I was going to defeat the enemy. My 30,000 Lancers were bettered armed than the enemy, but the Armenians were much better armored. Unfortunately, every Armenian cavalrymen charged at us, which was about 40,000 men, half of the enemy force. Lancers opened fire with their Rifle Spears, killing alot of Armenians. Pale used her Piercing Rifle, which was very effective. The Armenians killed almost 25,000 Lancers by the time we killed them all. The bandits then charged at us, and they died quite easily, but killed 1,500 Lancers. This was a very costly battle. How would we stand a chance against the remaining enemies? Our army was down to 3,500 Lancers, which wouldn't stand a chance against another Armenian army. Fortunately, we didn't encounter any more Armenians during this war. The last battle of the war was at the final bandit fort. The fort was absolutely massive. There were about 1,000 bandits guarding the place, which wasn't too bad. There was only one gate, but it was made of iron. Luckily for us, there were some cannons nearby. We positioned the cannons, and prepared to destroy the gate. We had 8 cannons, and plenty of ammo. We bombarded the fortress, and the gate was destroyed in maybe 10 minutes. We continued shooting the fortress, and the bandit archers returned fire. I told my men to not attack until all of the enemy archers were killed. We used the cannons to shoot the walls, and tried to make them collapse. It took 3 days, but we killed all of the enemy archers. We charged into the fort, losing 500 Lancers, but killing all of the bandits. I hung the final flag. We won the war, but at an unimaginable cost. I didn't want to win this kind of victory. We won the war, and that's what mattered. I let Ptolemy establish garrisons in all of the bandits forts. My work here is done. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts